


[Podfic] Wolves In The House (Won't Let Me Out) -- Chapter One

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bedroom Sex, Established Relationship, Hypothermia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, References to Knotting, Sharing a Bed, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[01:05:12] | Podfic of otter's <strong><i>Wolves In The House (Won't Let Me Out) [Ch1]</i></strong>.</p><p>Stiles gets eaten by a mind-controlling lake, Derek is fluffier than usual, and everything turns out pornier than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wolves In The House (Won't Let Me Out) -- Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wolves In The House (Won't Let Me Out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879526) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



_Original Coverart by_  [Rahciach](../users/Rahciach)

Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013080618.zip) [62MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013080619.zip) [32MB]

_Length: 01:05:12_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [**otter**](http://agentotter.tumblr.com) for putting up a Transformative Works Policy and writing such a hot fic about my new favorite kink:)
> 
> SO MUCH GRATITUDE to **Rahciach** for making me such lovely original art for the coverart! Check out Rah's art blogs: [**Rahciach**](http://rahciach.tumblr.com/) | [**artthingy**](http://artthingy.tumblr.com/) | [**weepingrockrock**](http://weepingrockrock.tumblr.com/) and leave some love<3
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _**Update** [01/15/14] Otter added a 2nd chapter to the fic (originally it was a complete work), so this podfic is only Chapter 1. I'll post the 2nd chapter podfic at a later time._  
>  ♥♥♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
